La Idiota y el Débil
by Lunanoe
Summary: Él le susurró, una vez más, perdón por ser tan débil. Ella era lo bastante idiota como para saber que, a pesar del inminente desenlace, le perdonaría siempre.


_**"Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

 **N/A:** Cuando al pedir una pareja para participar en el desafío me tocaron Rodolphus Lestrange y Amelia Bones, me quedé un poco descolocada. ¿Qué iba a escribir sobre ellos? Hasta que me di cuenta de que era la oportunidad perfecta para escribir sobre esos amores imposibles que tanto me gustan, pero me hacen sufrir al mismo tiempo.

¿Resultado? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar historias sobre esta pareja. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este OneShot y espero que vosotros disfrutéis también su lectura. Dejarme saber vuestras opiniones con unas palabras en la caja de reviews. Me haríais muy feliz.

Debo confesar que, nuevamente, mi novela preferida, _Cumbres Borrascosas_ , me ha dado un poco de inspiración. Para ser más exactos, la pareja formada por Cathy Linton y Linton Heathcliff.

Gracias por leer mi OneShot.

 **Disclaimer:** El universo Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

—Vamos, Rodolphus —susurró Bellatrix con un tono que mezclaba el triunfo y la repugnancia al mismo tiempo—. Ya sabes qué ocurrirá si desobedeces una orden del Señor Tenebroso: debemos hacer pagar a todos los traidores y esta...

Bellatrix no acabó la frase, sino que lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio a Amelia Bones, la cual yacía en el suelo, desarmada y débil a causa de la maldición _Cruciatus_ que repetidas veces había descargado contra ella la mortífaga.

Amelia no decía nada. Sabía que su vida estaba a punto de acabarse y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ya no era aquella joven ingenua que creía que cualquier persona, a pesar de sus acciones, albergaba algo de nobleza en su corazón y que era necesario luchar por sacarla a relucir. Rio internamente al recordar cómo era en su juventud. No fue hasta la Primera Guerra Mágica que abrió los ojos, asumiendo que en este mundo había gente que, sencillamente, estaba podrida, sin posibilidad alguna de rendición.

Los Lestrange eran un buen ejemplo de ello. Despreciaba a Bellatrix, quien continuaba animando a su marido —perro faldero sería un mejor término para describir qué significaba ese hombre para la mortífaga— a acabar de una vez por todas con ella, recordándole qué les sucedía a los que incumplían las órdenes de Voldemort.

Pero si Amelia Bones despreciaba a alguien en este mundo era a Rodolphus Lestrange. Despreciaba que fuera un hombre tan sumamente débil, un mero títere de su esposa que solo acataba órdenes sin rechistar. Despreciaba su naturaleza cobarde, su altanería y su falta de criterio. No asesinaba a inocentes porque triunfaran sus ideales, sino porque no tenía el valor necesario para rebelarse contra aquello que le habían dicho, desde la cuna, que debía creer.

Pero sobre todo, despreciaba todos los recuerdos y emociones que volvía a revivir al clavar su mirada en la suya.

* * *

 _Primer año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

No llevaba ni una semana en Hogwarts cuando le vio por primera vez. Aquella fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que, durante unos instantes, pudo apreciar al Rodolphus que ella creía se encontraba oculto en su interior, incapaz de mostrarse a los demás por su carácter cobarde y débil.

Estaba en mitad del pasillo, enseñando a unos amigos de su casa una preciosa bola de cristal con una bailarina que su padre le había enviado aquella misma mañana. Unos segundos después de sacarla del bolsillo de su túnica, dejó de sentirla entre sus dedos y escuchó algo caer contra el suelo. Sucedió demasiado deprisa como para que pudiera evitarlo.

Volteó y se encontró con una niña de su edad de cabellos y ojos oscuros repletos de maldad. Amelia la conocía: Bellatrix Black, miembro de la casa Slytherin, quien la miraba con desprecio al mismo tiempo que sonreía al ver a Amelia agacharse desolada ante la bola de cristal rota.

—Eso te pasa por hacer perder puntos a Slytherin, Bones.

Su enfado se debía a que el profesor de Encantamientos, hora que compartían los miembros de Hufflepuff y de Slytherin, había dicho que el primero que lograra realizar correctamente _Wingardium Leviosa_ ganaría cinco puntos para su casa. Amelia fue la primera en conseguir que la pluma se levantara, lo que molestó profundamente a los miembros de la casa de las serpientes por no haber conseguido puntos.

—Eres cruel, Bellatrix —dijo Amelia entre sollozos—. Era un regalo de mi padre, él...

La respuesta de la Slytherin fue pisotear los pedazos de cristal al mismo tiempo que reía. Amelia aumentó sus sollozos. Entonces, vio acercarse a un niño moreno de su edad.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Bellatrix? Déjala en paz. Ha ganado porque ha sido la mejor.

—¿La defiendes, Rodolphus? —espetó con la intención de provocarle— ¡Deberías irte a Hufflepuff, no eres más que un debilucho!

Bellatrix se marchó, dejando solos a Amelia y Rodolphus. El muchacho recogió los fragmentos de cristal sin mirarla y se fue sin decir ni media palabra.

Aquella misma noche, cuando entró a su dormitorio, encontró la bola de cristal sobre su cama con una nota.

« _Lamento lo que te ha hecho Bellatrix. Tiene un carácter difícil._

 _Soy Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿Te gustaría que viéramos el próximo partido de Quidditch juntos?_ ».

* * *

 _Segundo año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

—Mira por donde vas, inútil.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y continuó su almuerzo con su grupo de amigos como si nada, dejando a Amelia tirada en mitad del Gran Comedor luego de ponerle la zancadilla. La Hufflepuff retuvo las lágrimas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Rodolphus, quien la observaba con el claro deseo de ayudarla a levantarse.

No obstante, no podía hacerlo con sus amigos ahí: Amelia había aprendido que, a pesar de las burlas y humillaciones de Bellatrix y su pandilla, Rodolphus no volvería a defenderla públicamente, tal y como sucedió con el episodio de la bola del cristal del año anterior. Amelia se había enterado que su madre le había enviado un vociferador reprochándole su actitud. No sabía qué más había ocurrido para que Rodolphus no la apoyara cuando había gente alrededor.

Podía decirse que eran amigos desde el año anterior, aunque Rodolphus siempre evitaba que pudieran verlos juntos en público. Sin embargo, ella sentía un inmenso cariño hacia él, por la actitud noble que le demostraba en privado. Quería creer que el verdadero Lestrange era el que le mostraba cuando estaban a solas, siendo solo un personaje el que representaba ante el resto.

Sin apartar la mirada de Bellatrix, Rodolphus dejó caer una mano. Amelia la agarró sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Le gustaba la calidez de su piel.

* * *

 _Tercer año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

—¡Eres un idiota, Rodolphus! ¡Lárgate a limpiarle los zapatitos a Bellatrix!

—¡Amelia, sabes que no puedo hacerle frente! Ni a ella ni al resto: mi familia me repudiaría si llegara a enterarse que vuelvo a dar la cara por alguien que no consideren ellos apropiado. Además, solo ha sido una broma...—susurró Rodolphus, convencido de que esa última frase había sido un error.

—¡Llevo soportando sus humillaciones, que tú llamas bromas, desde primero! ¡Eres un cobarde, siempre la acabarás escogiendo a ella aunque sepas que no es lo correcto! No quiero verte nunca más. Déjame en paz. No quiero seguir escondiéndome para estar con mi amigo.

Rodolphus abrió la boca para replicar, cerrándola al momento. Apretó los puños y se marchó de la enfermería, dejando a Amelia llorando. No derramaba lágrimas por el maleficio _Densaugeo_ que le había lanzado Bellatrix. Lloraba porque era consciente de que él jamás sería capaz de ser feliz.

Mucho menos hacerla feliz a ella.

* * *

 _Cuarto año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

Se cruzaban por los pasillos cada día. Sospechaba que él provocaba esos encuentros, pues, cada vez que Amelia salía de alguna clase o de su sala, Rodolphus se encontraba cerca, aunque no tuviera razones para estar en ese lugar. Evitaba su mirada, conocedora del torrente de emociones que despertaban en ella sus ojos: era idiota, no podía encontrar otro argumento que justificara el hecho de haber descubierto que tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad hacia el miembro de la familia Lestrange.

El grupo de Slytherin del que formaba parte Bellatrix continuaba con sus burlas, pero nada le hacía más daño que verle a él presenciarlo sin pestañear. Ya podía Bellatrix lanzarle mil _Cruciatus_ que su peor tortura sería comprobar que Rodolphus no intervendría para evitar su agonía.

Extrañaba la calidez de su piel.

* * *

 _Quinto año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

Acababa de comenzar un nuevo año en Hogwarts. No era uno cualquiera: aquel año, tendrían lugar los TIMOS y ella se había propuesto empezar a estudiar desde el primer día para intentar obtener las mejores calificaciones posibles. Con tal fin, tan pronto como se despertó, desayunó y se metió en la biblioteca, vacía a esas horas, para buscar materiales de estudio.

—Amelia.

Dio un salto. Su corazón temblaba a tal velocidad que creía que se le saldría en algún momento. Volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su aliento golpearla. Tragó saliva y, aparentando indiferencia, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa, Bellatrix te ha mandado a que me des una calurosa bienvenida? —aunque intentó que su voz reflejara sarcasmo y desprecio, un leve temblor delató sus verdaderas emociones.

—No puedo seguir así, Amelia. Sé que soy cruel, egoísta, débil y cobarde, demasiado poca cosa para ti. No valgo ni siquiera lo bastante para merecer tu desprecio. Créeme cuando te digo que me detesto lo suficiente por no ser capaz de cambiar para merecerte que nunca podrías odiarme lo bastante para igualarlo.

—No te entiendo, Rodolphus...—susurró Amelia, agachando la mirada.

Rodolphus agarró su mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara. La muchacha enrojeció y él se acercó aún más, colocando su frente contra la suya.

—Perdóname. Perdóname por ser quien soy. Perdóname por no ser lo que mereces pero lo bastante egoísta como para no ser capaz de renunciar a ti. Me pasaré el resto de mi vida arrastrándome por lograr que me perdones por estar podrido y no tener el coraje de cambiarlo. Perdóname por amarte, Amelia.

—Yo...yo...

Amelia intentó darle la réplica. Intentó decirle que, si él era cobarde, ella era lo bastante idiota como para amarlo igualmente y perdonarle que nunca fuera capaz de escapar del control e ideales que su familia le había impuesto. Quería decirle que ella le perdonaría toda su debilidad y cobardía porque amaba el hombre que se ocultaba tras el títere. Quería decirle tantas cosas en aquel momento, siendo su mejor respuesta rodearle el cuello con los brazos y besarle. Rodolphus agarró su cintura y, sin romper el beso, le susurraba una y otra vez: « _perdóname_ ».

Bones sabía que él sería su ruina, de una manera u otra. Sin embargo, no le importaba: lo único que deseaba, cuando acarició su rostro, era que la calidez de su piel la quemara, aunque aquello los mandara al mismo infierno.

* * *

 _Sexto año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

Se había cansado de sus vejaciones, de ser siempre la víctima. Por eso, cuando Bellatrix Black pronunció el maleficio _Flipendo_ , haciéndola impactar contra la pared, una rabia que Amelia nunca antes había experimentado floreció en su interior, llevándola a atacar a la Slytherin con la maldición de Conjuntivitis.

Bellatrix soltó un grito de dolor, llevándose las manos a los ojos.

—¡Maldita zorra! —bramó Bellatrix, más furiosa de lo que Amelia jamás la había visto. No obstante, Bones no sintió miedo, sino que se levantó y preparó su varita para responder al siguiente ataque— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, asquerosa?! ¡ _Cruci...!_

—¡ _Flipendo_!

Sin molestarse en ver el cuerpo de Bellatrix chocar contra una pared, Amelia se volteó, viendo a Rodolphus correr a su lado. Lo miró y sonrió. ¿Podría ser que él hubiera cambiado? ¿Era esta una demostración pública de que su personaje había desaparecido para siempre?

Quiso agarrar su mano pero él, sin detenerse a mirarla, corrió hacia Bellatrix, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Esta, en lugar de agarrarla, le dio un bofetón y le escupió en la cara.

—¡¿Cómo osas atacarme, Rodolphus?! ¡¿Estabas defendiendo a esa necia otra ves?! ¡¿Te has vuelto...?!

—Cálmate, Bella —suplicó, sin atreverse a mirar a Amelia—. No hagas que te expulsen de Hogwarts por esa Hufflepuff. Vales mucho más que ella.

Fue como si le lanzaran la más poderosa maldición _Cruciatus_ en ese momento. Sintió que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón. No mostró ninguna emoción, ni siquiera se movió de ahí. Ellos se habían ido, pero Amelia se sentía como si le hubieran pegado los pies al suelo.

Él, a causa de su cobardía, siempre acabaría eligiendo a Bellatrix.

* * *

 _Séptimo año en Hogwarts de Amelia Bones_

—Cuando acabe el curso escolar, me casaré con Bellatrix.

Amelia, quien se había terminado de vestir, ni se inmutó. En el fondo, siempre había sospechado que, una vez su formación acabara, lo haría también esa trágica y patética historia que ella había intentado que fuera de amor. Le había perdonado todo: su falta de valentía, su facilidad para ser manipulado por su familia y amigos, su incapacidad para defenderla de los ataques de Bellatrix...

Le había perdonado todo. Ella había elegido permanecer a su lado aun conociendo su naturaleza, no la había engañado en ningún momento. No obstante, una parte de ella siempre imaginó que el amor que le demostraba bastaría para hacerle cambiar, que el calor de sus caricias y besos derretiría el halo de oscuridad que le envolvía, pero no fue así.

Rodolphus Lestrange siempre sería el mismo cobarde incapaz de acabar con la lamentable farsa en la que había convertido su vida para satisfacer al resto.

Sin soltar palabra, Amelia salió de la Sala de Menesteres.

Nunca volvería a dejarse envolver por la frialdad de su corazón.

* * *

 _Actualidad_

Rodolphus sostenía la varita, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. La voz de su esposa le sonaba como un lejano eco. Solo podía concentrarse en la fría mirada que Amelia Bones le dirigía. Ella había logrado, desde su primer encuentro en Hogwarts, que el resto del mundo se detuviera cuando estaba cerca.

Desde siempre se había odiado. Odiaba no ser capaz de rebelarse contra los ideales que le habían impuesto. Odiaba no ser lo bastante valiente para mostrarse tal y como era. Odiaba el ser repugnante en el que se había convertido. Pero sobre todas las cosas, se odiaba por haber entrado en la vida de Amelia, lastimándola desde el primer momento.

Jamás le diría que ella fue la única cosa real en su mundo de mentiras. Nunca le contaría que, con su presencia, sentía que un poco de luz se colaba en la oscuridad que reinaba en su alma. Se irían a la tumba sin confesarle que, si le dieran la oportunidad de formular un deseo, pediría tener coraje y luchar contra todo y todos por permanecer a su lado y ser el hombre que ella merecía. Moriría sin que de sus labios volviera a salir otro « _te amo_ ».

Era consciente del porqué el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado ser él quien diera muerte a Amelia Bones. Sabía que ella era la única persona que le había hecho sentir vivo, la única por quien realmente había sentido algo verdadero en toda su vida. Su lealtad quedaría probada, definitivamente, si asesinaba a la mujer a la que amaría siempre. Condenar lo poco que quedaba de su alma al tener que cargar con la tortura de haber sido el verdugo de Amelia.

—Rodolphus, vamos —ordenó Bellatrix, impaciente—. Su vida no vale nada. Somos leales al Señor Tenebroso. Ella, no, e intenta acabar con él.

Rodolphus dirigió una mirada cargada de desesperación a la mortífaga.

—Bellatrix...

—Sé que eres un cobarde, Rodolphus, pero, esta vez, no haré yo el trabajo. El Señor Tenebroso quiere que seas tú. No puedes proteger eternamente a esa sucia traidora —replicó con sorna—. Ya va siendo hora de que tomes partido. ¿Vas a ser lo bastante valiente, Rodolphus, o demostrarás otra vez cómo eres realmente? —le susurró, soltando una carcajada de provocación.

Rodolphus volvió a dirigir su mirada a Amelia. Deseó morir en ese preciso momento. O que alguien le hiciera un _Obliviate_ para que ella desapareciera de sus recuerdos. Su vida sería más fácil si jamás la hubiera conocido.

—Hazlo, Rodolphus —exclamó Amelia, tendida en el suelo—. Mátame una vez más. Acaba conmigo de una vez.

La mano de Rodolphus tembló. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Se mordió el labio inferior, tomó una profunda respiración y pronunció las palabras que Amelia sentía que ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones años atrás.

—Perdóname una vez más —susurró Rodolphus—. ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!


End file.
